She's so high
by Just a writer get over it
Summary: SONGFIC! Ikuto truly likes Amu, but it's sad to say he think she's very high above him in a couple of ways...Read about what he thinks and maybe, just maybe, she likes him more then she'll let on..


**Oi! its me! Manda!**

**this is a quick old song-fic on drum roll please**

**-makes a drum roll-**

**Amuto!**

**Sorry guys**

**but I gotta stick with this until my story , "Another day in highschool" is done**

**but!**

**Also look for my newest story or check my page**

**for**

"**Shhh I got a secret"**

**haha now lemme begin!**

_**She's blood, flesh and bone  
No tucks or silicone  
She's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound**_

Ikuto watched from afar, as the girl he basically loved was with her friends. He knew she was perfect in anyway. She had perfect curves, perfect face, perfect everything. Even her natural pink hair was perfect. He loved how she had nothing fake about her at all. However, he never got too close to her, for his nervous nature wouldn't allow him. He sighed softly as she threw back her head laughing at something one of her friends had said.

****_**But somehow I can't believe  
That anything should happen  
I know where I belong  
And nothings gonna happen  
Yeah, yeah**_

She looked his way quickly, and a bit of hope fluttered in his heart. However, it died down which caused him to sigh. '_Why would she want to be around me? I can't even talk to her cause she makes me so nervous…' _ He sighed at his thoughts, yes he might have many friends that were like him, but she was the only one to bring out his shy nature. Sure, the two would talk to each other once in a while when they were in class, but past that there was nothing else. He was falling for her, slowly but surely. He was estatic when in the beginning of the school year, his teachers assigned him to sit near her in both their Chemistry and English classes. He would love to be the one to make her smile and laugh yet… She would never go for him, she was just so high up there…

_**'Cause she's so high...  
High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high...  
Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
She's so high...  
High above me**_

Most boys in their school chased after her, seeking to earn her love because of her beauty. However, he was never one to openly chase a person. Instead, he stayed in the shadows and observed her, trying to see if he actually had a chance with her. That particular day, he sat under his usual tree, ear buds in his ears blasting the music most people in his school disliked. He watched the other boys, the people who could probably catch her attention. After all, since they had much better social skills then he, they surely would be the ones to catch the young girl's attention. He knew she could have anything, or anyone she wanted, and he thought he wasn't a part of that group in anyway shape or form.

_**First class and fancy free  
She's high society  
She's got the best of everything**_

He remembered one more key fact about her that made him grimace. While he wasn't exactly poor, he was more in the middle class range. However, she was one of the more richer people in their town, and could have anything she wanted… He knew she had almost everything she could possibly need, but he knew he couldn't have her. She was just so far out of his reach.

_**What could a guy like me  
Ever really offer?  
She's perfect as she can be  
Why should I even bother?**_

Looking down at himself, he sighed once more. How could he compete with other guys that knew her, that tried to impress her? Sure, he was tall, with hair a rich midnight blue, and eyes that matched his impressive hair. His long slender fingers, covered in callouses from strumming his guitar night after night to try and play away his feelings for the beautiful woman. His skin, as pale as the moon, was unmarred by anything be it scars, tattoos, or even simple pen ink.

However, despite being a very handsome guy, he hid his looks from his fellow class mates. He was always wearing baggy band shirts, usually black, slightly baggy black jeans, and black vans. He wore a baseball cap to hide his hair from prying eyes, disliking the looks he got the days he went without it. But when he compared himself to her, he still thought of her as perfection. She had long bubblegum pink hair that went to her mid back. Eyes like honey, which shone with mirth and excitement. Skin that was sun kissed, unmarred, and unblemished by anything. What got him was her smile, something she wore almost all the time. It took his breath away to see such beauty, in such an ugly world

**'Cause she's so high...  
**_**High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high...  
Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
She's so high...  
High above me**_

If she even had a slight inkling of his crush on her, she'd probably humiliate him. Or, she would be nice to him like she always was, and let the boy down gently. She was much too nice, but then again, he knew he would never have a chance with such a beautiful girl like herself. He was glad, however, that he was able to see her almost every day. To see her beautiful smile, or hear her beautiful laugh. When he heard or saw either of those things, it made him smile as well, and made him melt inside just a bit.

_**She comes to speak to me  
I freeze immediately  
'Cause what she says sounds so unreal**_

While Ikuto mused over the fact that Amu was perfect, and he himself wasn't worthy of her at all, he didn't seem to notice when she walked towards him. When a warm hand was on his shoulder, Ikuto looked up from the ground and willed himself not to gawk at the beauty that was Amu, a slight blush decorating her cheeks. Iktuo, with a tiny blush as well, removed his ear buds, "Um. Hi Amu…What's up?" "Umm… Ikuto...I wanna tell you something.." The blush on her face darkened, as she became a little flustered standing in front of him. Ikuto raised an eyebrow, cautious at what might happen. "I…I wanna say…Ikuto.. God, I have the biggest crush on you. Like.. Ever. But, I always feel like you were ignoring me or something and that… that you didn't notice me…"

Ikuto froze, did she just tell him that? He looked up into her eyes, midnight orbs meeting warm honey ones, and the truth was in her eyes. He raised his hand up and slapped himself across the face a few times, as if trying to wake up. "Ikuto! Stop that, what are you doing?!" Amu yelled, as she dropped to her knees in front of the confused boy, her small dainty hands reaching out and grasping his wrists. "What are you doing!" "I… I'm trying to wake up from this cruel dream… This oh so cruel dream, Kami this isn't funny!" "Ikuto, dammit! It's not a dream… I like you. A LOT. I have for like… A long time.." Ikuto's eyes met hers once more, "Amu….I… I like you too…Hell, I think I'm falling for you…"

****_**But somehow I can't believe  
That anything should happen  
I know where I belong  
And nothing's gonna happen  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah**_

Ikuto blinked a few times before pulling Amu flush against him and burying his face in her hair, just to make sure she wouldn't just disappear in an instant. "I… I can't believe I just confessed to you…. I mean, I don't belong with you Amu. You're basically perfect but yet, I still wanna be with you. Confusing huh?" He said, a little smirk playing on his lips.

_**'Cause she's so high...  
High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high...  
Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
She's so high...  
High above me**_

She laughed softly, "I like you, Ikuto, because you're different. All the other guys who try to get with me are just so… snobby and ugh it's a pain… so now this is the part where you ask me to be yours, yes?" He laughed softly, "Amu, be my girlfriend?" "Yes! Finally you idiot!" He laughed once more, before pulling her into a kiss, "Totally the best day ever.." She smiled softly, and his heart soared. He hoped that only he would get to see that soft, sweet smile. She may be high above him, in many ways, however, for that moment, and for a long time after it, she was his. And he felt he was the luckiest guy in the world.

**Bwahhaha well well i have finished such a nice sing fic right? i mean it is my first one! Anyway! I will post up "Shh I got a secret soon! alrighty?**

**now please subscribe me as your fave author! or w/e! love you all**

**cough cough except people who like tadagay then i gotta kick your ass**

_**So, it's edited, like I said. Today is the day I sit down and edit every god damn story I have out there, and add new chapters to the ones I can create right now. Ja ne! **_

_**Manda~**_


End file.
